By the Farmer's Meadow
by OrionIntheDusk
Summary: "The wind always blows in the general direction. It may or may not point you to your destiny, but it goes on nonetheless. That's just nature for you, and you've got a lot to learn." A farming story held in a new place with new characters, as you might have guessed (and get ready to face-palm): an SYOC fic. [open]


Okay, so before you go on and read. I should probably warn you that I used google translate so its not that reliable - the name that is. So if you do know the proper word or phrase or what please tell me. Its embarrassing because it feels so cheesy. Just thank your lucky stars that I didn't go with latin.

* * *

"This is the only land we could give you,"

The Mayor put his hand into his pockets and continued.

"Will you still take it?"

The land referred to was empty, save for the weeds and other debris that littered it. To the east the cornfield bent over to the wind; dirt rose and spun itself with the dead leaves and the pebbles in front of them; while, the cicadas made noise beneath the hot glare of the summer sun.

The young man scratched the back of his head, as he was wont to do when he needed to think, and started to weigh his choices. He could take this piece of land and stay here, or he could look for bigger lands somewhere else and risk losing a good bargain.

In all his 21 years of existence he didn't encounter such a decision. Okay, maybe he did. There was one during high school, another during college, and one during his 7th birthday. That, however, was a story for another time.

"I'll take it."

He extended his hand for the older man to shake. Determination laced in his black eyes.

The Mayor eagerly took it, held it firmly and said.

"Congratulations and welcome to Prato Fattoria Village!"

Nature took witness to this historical event and cast its shade over them in form of a cloud.

"Prato Fattoria?"

The mayor took in a deep breath as he let go of the younger ones hand. The young man guessed it was a story told over and over again.

"Its Italian."

"For?"

The mayor observed his companion with a raised eyebrow, a confused look snaked its way onto the young mans face then. The mayor couldn't help but laugh as he patted the younger man's shoulder

"Well, you are going to live here you might as well know the origin of the name."

The Mayor straightened his jacket then started walking away from the property, gesturing for his companion to come along. He decided to head for the local Inn where they would settle the paperwork over a glass of some cold juice.

His companion was named Dallan - if he remembered correctly. Currently the young man was walking beside him, his hands holding the straps of his backpack, and a look of curiosity on his face.

He was tall, at least a head taller than the mayor was and every time he took a step he ended up kicking dust into the air. Dallan was probably looking at the cornfields to his right, The older man couldn't understand his interest in them though.

"Prato actually means meadow and fattoria means farm. Combine it together its meadow farm."

Dallan raised his eyebrow, and the mayor smiled back at him.

"I'm not done yet. When our village was found - by whoever found it - it was by a meadow owned by a farmer. It should have been By the Farmer's Meadow Village. But since they were lazy it turned into Farm Meadow Village. And there you have it."

The mayor gestured to the horizon

"Prato Fattoria Village."

The young man scratched the back of his head again.

"That is so messed up."

The elder man started laughing raucously, repeatedly patting his companions shoulder. He was liking him already.

"It is, isn't it? That's history for you." After that, the rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence; save for the sound of their feet crunching the gravel beneath them.

Dallan kept looking to his side, gazing at the fields and the animals grazing, exactly like what he was doing minutes ago. Dust rising in front of them.

Little did the mayor know, Dallan was already planning what he would be doing in the following days. He was already promising himself success, that he won't ever regret his decision, and that he could prove it to anyone.

As the cow looked up from his grazing, Dallan decided then and there that his life was just starting. Everything before was irrelevant.

"Look over there son."

Dallan turned to look towards the direction the Mayor was pointing, and he could see the tops of the quaint village he was going to live by.

He was far away but he knew he was going to love it more than the city.

* * *

And cut, cue in title, start music. THAT'S A WRAP!

**(For those interested in submitting an OC)**

Okay so I got this intro out of the way. And as the summary says this is an SYOC fic. a.k.a. Submit-your-original-character fiction.

So here's the rules. You send a PM to me - label it OC submission, I give you the form as a reply. It should be as detailed as possible. Or brief but detailed enough that I can get a grasp of your character. Not exactly everyone's OC will be used. Okay, it probably stupid that I chose the OC's I use but come on. Making OC's is also a way to practice writing IMO. This is kind of a competition anyway. So the more colorful and creative the character the better. You are limited to 1 Bachelor/Bachelorette, and 3 villagers. NO SUBMISSION THROUGH REVIEWS. Its bothersome, I'll delete them if you do.

We practically need almost everything anyway.

P.S. Just because your OC is here, it doesn't mean that they will appear everywhere.

* * *

**(For those only interested in the story)**

Okay, so its just the usual main-player-starts-a-farm-kind of story. Its fun and less dramatic anyway. Besides, we all loved it anyway that's why we're fans yeah? No. Haha, maybe its just me.

Read, review/ comment. I love your insights and feedback, so please share.

* * *

I'm kind of aware that these fics are not allowed, I just wanted to try and see what would happen. Besides, if all else fails I might just turn this into a original story loosely-based on the Harvest Moon series.

* * *

EDIT: 04/15/2014


End file.
